


After the Reunion

by dasfreefree, imagine_that_haikyuu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drinking, F/M, Female!Reader - Freeform, Fluff, Reader-Insert, general silliness from the reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:38:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24630163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dasfreefree/pseuds/dasfreefree, https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagine_that_haikyuu/pseuds/imagine_that_haikyuu
Summary: After a Karasuno reunion, Asahi realizes that he has to get you--his drunken wife--home. However, drunken you is more trouble than you'd like to admit.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 87





	After the Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> This scenario was originally posted on November 21, 2016 to our [tumblr](https://imagine-that-haikyuu.tumblr.com/post/153485425938/hello-im-back-with-another-request-thats). Some edits have been made since then.
> 
> Writer: Rachel Lauren
> 
> churippugumi asked: hello! i'm back with another request that's somehow specific; a fluff where asahi carries his drunken wife home in his back after a Karasuno reunion party. She kept on rambling about how she loves Asahi while drunken and when they arrived home and he lets her down, she just went over kissing him and fell asleep

“Oh my god,” you squealed. You were practically in tears when Suga showed you a picture on his phone of him, Daichi, and Asahi as first years on the volleyball team. “Oh my god, my husband is a baby here! He has no beard! I love him.”

Suga laughed while you brought your hands to your cheeks and smiled at thought of Asahi at fifteen. Eyes not leaving the screen while Suga swiped to the next picture, you reached for your glass and brought it to your lips. Concern graced your features when only drops of ice water hit your tongue. You hadn’t even realized your glass was virtually empty; that was unacceptable.

“Babe!” you called. You whipped your head around to Asahi, who had been mid-conversation with Daichi. Your husband practically jumped at the sheer volume of your voice, but turned when you grasped his arm gingerly. You held the glass up to his face. “Sweetiebabyhoney, can you get me another drink, pleeeeeeaaassseee?”

Asahi, always the worrywart, hesitated. “Didn’t I just get you that one a little while ago?” You gave him a cheeky smile and shrugged your shoulders, unaware of the fact that you were now spilling the ice from the glass onto the floor. He sighed, taking a clean napkin from the table to pick up the ice and soak up some of the water.

“You’ve already had a lot to drink already, don’t you think?” he asked. His smile was clearly strained, but trying to reason with someone who was drunk—especially you—was always humorous, no matter how serious he tried to be.

“Not nearly as much as one should when there’s an open bar.”

Asahi turned back to Daichi with a pleading look. His old friend gave a quick nod and looked down at his watch. “Actually, it’s getting pretty late. It seems like people are starting to head out.”

You had a tendency to over-exaggerate your expressions when drunk. Scrunching your face in disappointment, you pleaded with your husband to stay just a little longer.

“Suga’s still showing me baby pictures of you,” you whined. “You were so cuuuuute then. You’re so cuuuuttteeee, Asahi~”

He wanted to correct you: they were only pictures of him from high school. His mother had already shown you the _real_ baby pictures not long after you two got engaged. Asahi knew better than to try to explain this to you now. Not to mention, you were pulling his cheeks while you cooed at him, and between being physically unable to form words and being utterly embarrassed by all this, it would have been impossible.

Thankfully, Suga also took the cue. “Don’t worry, (F/N), I can email them to you soon.”

You let go of Asahi’s face and spun back around to Suga. Tears forming in your eyes, you nodded. “You’re the best, Suga!” You threw your arms around his neck and he looked to your husband with unease. Asahi simply shook his head, letting out a resigned sigh. Suga gave you a few reassuring pats on the back before gently pushing you off of him.

“But you have to go home now or else I won’t send them.”

You nodded again and wiped your tears away with a nearby napkin. You shifted in your seat back to Asahi, who was already standing. He held out his hands for you to take, helping you rise to your feet. You bid loud farewells to both Daichi and Suga, while Asahi’s were much less dramatic. Asahi grabbed your clutch from off the table, which you had already started to leave without.

Once outside, he handed you your bag and you slurred more praises his way. Just as he wondered how you were able to walk drunk in heels without help, you started to wobble, falling into him.

“Down she goes!” you laughed. Asahi caught your arms and helped you stand again.

“Okay, this isn’t going to work,” he said. “Did you bring flats or socks to put on to walk the rest of the way?”

You thought for a moment, looking somewhere past him with wide eyes. You brought your gaze back to him. “No.”

Calling a cab would be the best idea, but at the same time, it had seemed like such a waste when you didn’t live all too far from here. But he also couldn’t let you walk around in those heels in your current state, and going around barefoot was not only unsightly but unsanitary. There would always be a possibilty of you stepping on something sharp and unclean, and really getting hurt. Asahi was running out of options.

He had one other idea. It was a stupid idea, but he didn’t know what else to do.

“I’m going to carry you home now.”

You continued to stare at him dumbly until you felt his hands on your back and behind your knees. You let out a loud noise in surprise as he lifted you from the ground and wrapped your arms around his neck. Taking a second to register what was happening, you began squealing in delight.

“You haven’t carried me like this since we got married!” you giggled. Suddenly, you raised your voice, “Everyone! Look at my strong, sexy husband!” No one was around to hear it, but he was still mortified by your words and how loud you were being.

“(F/N), you need to be quiet. It’s late. People are trying to sleep,” he chided. You shushed yourself while still laughing.

After a block or two, Asahi was beginning to regret his decision to pick you up bridal style. Sure, his job required a lot of heavy-lifting, and you certainly didn’t weigh as much as some of the boxes he had to carry around. It was your unpredictable movements kept throwing off his balance; he was terrified of dropping you or even falling on top of you, wherein you’d both get hurt. He considered letting you down now, and having you get on his back instead.

Just as he opened his mouth to let you know, you nuzzled your face into his neck and curled your body up in his arms.

“I love you~” you murmured. “I love my sweet, sweet Asahi. So sweet.”

It didn’t matter how long he had been with you, nor how long you had been married, he could never quite get used to such candid flattery. He felt his face heat up at your words and a chuckle leave his throat. If it had been possible to, he would have given you a kiss on your head.

“I love you too, especially if you stay exactly in the position you’re in right now. Just like this,” he said. His words were sincere however amusing they may have sounded. It would be hard for anyone to believe someone’s declaration of love if they dropped you onto concrete in the next instant. If you remained close to him and as compact as possible, carrying you home would be much simpler.

“Okie dokie,” you agreed. You tightened yourself up and hummed as he trekked along. Between the booze, the warmth of his body, and the quiet of the balmy night, you felt at ease in his arms.

Finally, at your doorstep, Asahi let you down. He placed his hands on his back, turning himself from side-to-side and letting out a few short grunts. You frowned at his display of discomfort.

“I’m so sorry. If you’re back hurts too much tomorrow, it’ll be my fault,” you cried. “You’re so good to me and all I did was hurt you.”

Tears streamed your face again, and Asahi struggled to fight his laughter at your scrunched face. It was beyond him how cute you could be when you were such emotional drunk. He took your face in his hands and brought his forehead to yours.

“I’ll be okay. Just take care of me in the morning if you aren’t too hungover,” he said, stifling his laugh. You smiled meekly with a nod and he gave you a peck on the forehead. Fishing the keys from your clutch, you handed them to him. God only knows that you would be out there for a good five minutes if you tried to unlock the door in your state.

Once inside, Asahi instructed you to change into your pajamas when you finished with your shoes. He would get you a glass of water to drink before you went to sleep; if you woke up with a bad hangover, no one would have fun tomorrow. Watching you wander down the hallway with your hand on the wall for balance, he let out another sigh. He felt as if he was taking care of small child rather than his wife. You bumped your shoulder into the wall as you turned the corner and snorted in amusement. No, maybe you were more like a child after waking up from anesthesia.

He had only just pulled a glass out from the cabinet when you called out to him a few minutes later.

“Babe, you need to hurry!” you shouted.

“Are you hurt?”

You didn’t answer him, but he heard you giggle and snort again. He shook his head and filled the glass nearly up to the brim at the sink. Asahi entered your room with little urgency, where he found you seated at the edge of the bed in a t-shirt and cotton shorts. In one hand, you held your phone. The other was placed against your cheek, mouth dropped open in surprise.

“Look at this picture Suga sent me of you,” you said in breathy awe. Asahi scratched his cheek and gave a sheepish smile.

“That was…quick,” he commented, choosing the politest way to say it. Even he couldn’t tell if he was embarrassed because Suga was sending pictures at all, or if he was a little peeved because his friend knew better than to distract you when he knew damn well how difficult it could be to get you to cooperate when you were wasted.

You held the phone up to him, taking the glass in the process. It was a picture of him sometime during his third-year of high school—he could tell easily from the hairband—but it wasn’t anything abnormal or cringeworthy. It had been enough to distract him from watching you chug the whole glass of water in a matter of seconds. You looked up to him and your shoulders dropped in frustration.

“You’re just,” you stopped to let out a small belch and place the glass on your nightstand. “You’re just so handsome, Asahi. It’s like you were born handsome. Like, I still can’t believe no girl in your high school wanted to date you. You looked like a really hot college guy and you were still a baby! Every girl should have been all over you.”

He chuckled rubbing the back of his neck all the while, “I wouldn’t call a seventeen-year-old a baby.”

“Everyone younger than eighteen is a baby. I don’t make the rules,” you scoffed with a playful tone. You took your phone from him and held it close, squinting while you examined the picture again. “If I had gone to Karasuno, I would have confessed to you the first moment I saw you. Nasty rumors be damned.”

He wished you were sober when you said these kinds of things. You seemed completely unfazed by everything at the moment as you stood and plugged your phone in to charge. Words and praise of that nature from his own wife deserved to be met with proper thanks. Asahi immediately shook the thought from his head, fighting the heat rising to his face. What kind of man takes advantage of a drunk woman like that?

Trying to distract himself, he wandered over to his side of the dresser and pulled out his own nightwear from the drawers. Back turned to you as he unbuttoned his collared shirt, you let out a heavy sigh. He decided to pretend he didn’t hear you and continued to undress. After he pulled his t-shirt on and began removing his pants, you let out an even more dramatic, throaty sigh.

“I’m just thinking about how much I love you, in case you were wondering,” you said as he turned. You were leaning against the wall, eyeing him rather innocently for a woman who couldn’t stop rambling on about how handsome her husband was as he undressed. He felt a small smile tug at his lips before pulling his shorts up over his boxers.

You held out your arms and beckoned him towards you. A warm hug and a quick kiss goodnight wouldn’t hurt. And then you’d _finally_ crawl into bed. Asahi moved back to your side of the bed and placed his hands on your waist, leaning in for just a gentle peck on the lips. You smirked and threw your arms around his neck and pulled him closely against you. If you had been even a smidge clumsier, someone would have chipped a tooth.

Taken aback by your sloppy kiss, he pulled away.

“(F/N)! W-what are y-you doing?!” he stuttered. He felt as flustered as he did the first time you had gotten drunk and kissed him with such imprudence.

“I can’t. Help. Myself. Around. You,” you whispered, punctuating each word with a kiss along his jaw. Somehow, seeing his face redden so easily made you even more giddy. With a giggle, you met his lips again for a gentler but swift kiss. You smiled widely after pulling away. “Goodnight!”

It all happened so fast. Asahi stared dumbfounded as you flopped onto the bed and curled yourself up. His arms even remained frozen in place where they had been placed on your body long after you had settled down. He lowered them finally, sighing as if to expel the rising heat in his face. This would be one heck of a story to tell in the morning, but at least you were finally asleep.


End file.
